a little complicated
by Vanessa-Cullen84
Summary: This is love triangle R/H/H... but we all know who the best couple is!!! plz R&R!!!!!!


Hi everyone!! This is one of my first fictions .. and English isn't my first language so don't be to hard on me ok?  
  
The story is a love triangle ... but don't worry I like happy endings! This is just before their 5th year.  
  
Harry woke up very excited that morning, he was going to the Burrow! at last he was going to leave the Dursley's.  
  
It was a week before school started and he was going to spend that last week at Ron's!. Ron had invited him to stay all summer but Dumbledore hadn't let him go until now but that was Ok because he was going to see his bestfriends; Ron and .....Hermione. His heart did a little leap as he thought about her. He didn't know when but he realized that he had started developing romantic feelings towards his best female friend, and today he was going to see her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror. Ron was going to come pick her up in an hour so naturaly she was getting ready. She wanted to look Ok, she really didn't know why it wasn't as if she liked him o anything but this year she wanted things to be different. She didn't want to be seen as the "know-it-all bookworm" she wanted to be seen as a girl, she wanted boys to pay a little attention to her. She knew she could get what she wanted, somehow Victor Krum gave her a little more confidence in herself. If a famous quidditch player liked her...than why would other boys not like her?  
  
She did her little straighting spell for her hair that Lavander thought her last year, it was quite easy she only had to do it once a morning and her hair would be straight and shiney all day long.  
  
She applied just a little eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss just how her mom thought her to do it so it would look natural.  
  
She admired herself in front of the mirror when she was done.  
  
"Ok, pretty good" she said to herself. Now what to wear. She searched in her closet for a couple of minuts and she pulled out her low hip jeans and a sapguetti straps top. She thought she looked ok.  
  
She had filled out quite nicely this summer leaving her with a body that all girls would like to have. Her tight jeans and top made her show off her natural beauties quite well.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror quite annoyed.  
  
" argh! When did i become such a girl!!" Hermione said out loud.  
  
"I thought you've always been a girl sweetie" her mom said.  
  
"Mom! I didn't hear you come in. " Hermione told her mother.  
  
Well now that she is here I could ask her. Hermione thought. How do I look? Do you think my jeans are to tight?!" . Hermione asked her mom.  
  
"Wanting to look good for a certain bestfriend?" her mom said with a knowing smile.  
  
"of course not mom!. Ron and Harry are my bestfriends in the world, I could never look at them as nothing more.  
  
I mean Harry is very cute don't get me wrong and he is so sweet and all but i could never ever look at him like that anyway and well Ron ... umm Ron well Ron is just Ron! I guess. Hermione told her mom matter a factly with out being able to think of anything else to say.  
  
"OoOk honey, if you say so." her mom told her in not convinced tone. "well just come down breakfast is ready".  
  
"Ok mom. I'll be down in a minute"  
  
****In the Burrow  
  
"Ronald Weasley we are leaving in 5 minutes!!" Mrs Weasley screamed up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right down mom". Ron yelled back while putting his shirt on some cologne. His stomach was doing flip flops. In a couple of minutes he was going to see Hermione! The girl of his dreams. The girl for wich he did weights all summer just to impress her. He needed to impress her now that she was argh "going out" with that dumb git Victor Krum; well Hermione told him that they were just friends but he had to impress her anyways. At least he was better looking than Vicky.  
  
He ran down the stairs where his mom was wainting with a frown on her face.  
  
"Come on we have to pick up Harry. " Mrs Weasley told him in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Um mom do you mind picking up Hermione first?" a blush crept up his cheeks as he asked.  
  
It's not as he didn't want to see Harry it's just that he wanted a couple of mintues alone with 'Mione. Ron thought.  
  
"Well sure dear" Mrs. Weasley answerd him with a knowing smile.  
  
"Great!!" Ron said with his heart beating faster by the minute.  
  
At last he was going to see her.  
  
Hey! What did you guys think? Is it worth going on? Please reviwew and tell me what you think!!! or give me ideas of what you want to see im open for anything. love ya! 


End file.
